League Of Champions- OC'S NEEDED!
by SomedayTheseWingsWillRest
Summary: Every 5 years, a competition for the new members of the League around the world is held on an island outside of Sinnoh, where they will also learn the in's and out's to being members of the League for the next year. Seven new Champions have risen, and their powers will come to clash. Friends will be made, pride will be lost, and bonds will be forged in the fire of battle.


**_Dear Miss Elia Platinum,_**

 ** _First off, congratulations on your victory against Cynthia and the new title of Champion of Sinnoh! It is quite an achievement, especially for someone your age!_**

 ** _Now, on to business. My name is Lance, and I am the Headmaster of the Academy you will be attending in six months time to learn the in's and out's of being a Champion._**

 ** _You will be meeting the new Champions and Gym leaders of every region, and competing in a little thing I've titled The League Of Champions. You will spend the next year learning and training, and become a Champion your Region can be proud of. Though, from what I've heard from Cynthia, she and the rest of Sinnoh seem quite smitten with you already. You must be quite charming, and it makes me even more excited to finally meet the youngest Champion to ever grace my Academy's grounds._**

 ** _Enclosed in this letter is your ticket for a ferry, which will be your ride here. It's not a very long journey for you since it's just outside Sinnoh's sea line, but it's still much too long for your Pokemon to travel._**

 ** _I eagerly await your arrival, and the skills you will be bringing to the table._**

 ** _-Lance, Former Champion of Johto and Headmaster of the Academy_**

* * *

The crisp ocean breeze tickled Elia's cheeks as she rested over the railing of the ship. Her eyes watched the waves smack against the side of the ship, and she decided how she felt was much like those waves. An intense feeling was curling in her stomach, and her nerves felt like they were on fire. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes.

 _'So, this is what it's all lead up to. Every step, every battle, every loss. It's all come to this...',_ She thought, sighing loudly, _'I wonder...what are the other Champions like...? The letter did say I was the youngest out of all of them...they might not respect me because of that...'_

In the letter, the Headmaster had stated that even he was shocked at the age she had reached Champion. At only 15, she has ascended to the title of Sinnoh's Champion. Though it had only been a few months ago, it felt like ages had passed since then. Cynthia had been extremely kind to her in those months, showing her the ropes to becoming a Champion.

It was a lot more Political than she had first thought.

She growled, shaking her head, _'Well, if they don't respect me now, they will eventually.'_

She let the memories of her victory play through her mind. She smiled thinking of her team, feeling that familiar burn in her heart as she thought about the many powerful battles they would soon be facing.

A piece of pale, ash-blonde hair escaped the braid that was thrown over her shoulder and she sighed, gently tucking it behind her ear. A heavy hand was placed on her shoulder, and she glanced over, her twilight blue eyes meeting the matching hue of her partners.

"Infernape nape nape." _ **("You should get some rest"),**_ Infernape said, his deep voice calming the burn in her soul. She smiled and gently sat a hand on his head.

"I'll be fine Infernape. I only woke up a few hours ago. I'm not _that_ fragile." Infernape scowled, opening his fanged mouth to tell Trainer that that wasn't what he meant, but someone beat him to it.

 **"That's not what he meant and you know it, Elia."** , a smooth voice echoed through her mind. Elia giggled and glanced behind Infernape, where her Lucario stood, his arms crossed and eyes as calculating as always.

"I know that Lucario, I was just joking." She said, turning and leaning against the railing with her back, "I know you guys know I'm not some fragile little kid. Even though you _do_ act like my parents." She rolled her eyes, a teasing little smile tugging at her petal pink lips.

Lucario rolled his eyes right back at her and huffed, **"Yes well, you have a track record of forgetting the limitations of your mortality."**

Elia shrugged, scratching Infernapes head, the monkey Pokemon rumbling at the pleasant feeling of his Trainers scratches, "Eh, you gotta do what you gotta do."

Lucario huffed and looked over the railing at the horizon, **"So, are you prepared for this League Of Champions?"**

Elia smiled softly and looked in the same direction, "I'm ready for anything, as long as I have all of you with me." Lucario let the smallest smile appear on his face at that.

They stared at the horizon for the rest of the journey, letting the thoughts of new challenges and new bonds fuel their souls.

* * *

The boat docked, and Elia stretched as she walked off of it sighing in relief. She wasn't a huge fan of boats, so even though the trip was only a few hours, it was still quite uncomfortable for the teen.

Lucario was walking on her right, while Infernape took her left.

The Aura Pokemon was tense as he looked at the large crowd of people that were mingling in the courtyard. Elia laughed quietly to herself; Lucario was always so tense, and she could rarely ever get him to relax. Though the rare moments she did she treasured.

Elia noticed a woman walking towards her, an Umbreon at her side, and when she processed who it was she stood up straight, smiling brightly, "Miss Cynthia!"

The black-clad former Champion smiled brightly at her successor, her eyes kind.

"Elia! Welcome to the Academy, I hope you had a nice ride here." Cynthia said, her Umbreon cooing her agreements. Elia laughed, "It was as pleasant as I expected. My team enjoyed the trip. I barely got Luxray out of the hot tub!" They both laughed; Luxray was definitely an odd Pokemon, but Elia loved him all the same.

Cynthia motioned her to come with her and turned, "I'll escort you to the room where all the Champions will be meeting. Only one other Champion is here at the moment, the rest have quite the travel, but they should be here within the next day." Elia nodded and trotted after her, her braid swinging behind her. Lucario and Infernape followed, both enjoying a talk with the dark type Eeveeolution.

* * *

They came up to a large building and Elia gasped, in awe of the huge structure. A set of marble steps lead up to two huge, stainless glass doors, and when Elia neared them she could see depictions of Legendary Pokemon on them. She was in utter awe of the building, her dark blue eyes wide with excitement.

Cynthia smiled gently at the girl; she reminded her of her when she was younger. Cynthia gently swung the doors open and walked in, her heels clicking on the dark wooden floor. Elia walked after, her head still swiveling around, trying to take in the beautiful designs. Lucario and Infernape even seemed slightly in awe of the place.

They came to another set of large doors, much like the first ones. These ones had the Regions on them, unlike the first set of doors.

Cynthia swung these ones open too, and motioned for Elia to go first. She did, though a little shyly.

The room was large and housed a large round table in the center. Burgundy curtains were pulled away from the huge church-like windows, letting the afternoon light trickle through the sparkling glass. It was much like an old style Cathedral, and for some reason, Elia had a feeling Cynthia had a hand in designing it.

After taking the room in, Elia noticed a girl was sitting at one of the chairs with a ray of the sun directly on her, and her feet up in the table and a book in her hands. Her dark skin seemed to glow in the light, and her short, spiky brown hair shimmered with tones of dark red and dark brown underneath the warm rays.

Cynthia noticed Elia studying the girl, and smiled, "Elia, meet Miss Jackie Grey, the Champion of Unova."

At the sound of her name, Jackie looked up and Elia found herself captivated by beautiful purple irises. She felt a blush light up her freckled cheeks; the girl was beautiful.

Jackie was having a similar reaction; her jaw had dropped open, and her book fell from her hands onto her lap. All she could focus on was dark blue pools and sun-kissed skin. She felt her face grow hot as her eyes raked over the other girl, pupils were blown wide as she examined Elia.

Cynthia was holding back her laughter at the two awestruck teens. It was one of the cutest things she had ever seen. Maybe new skills weren't the only thing that would be discovered this year, hmmm?

The tall blonde coughed lightly, snapping the two girls out of their trance. Jackie scrambled out of her seat, tripping over herself a few times as she made her way over to the two new arrivals with large, awkward steps.

Elia's face was the color of her Lucario's eyes at the moment, and she kind of wanted to crawl into the nearest hole and die.

Jackie cleared her throat, and held her hand out with a small grin, "Hi. As Cynthia said, I'm Jackie. It's great to meet you...Uh...?"

Elia smiled softly up at Jackie and placed her hand in Jackies, gripping it firmly, "I'm Elia Platinum, I'm the Champion of Sinnoh." Jackie's eyes went wide.

"Wait...you're the one who totally wrecked Cynthia!? Damn, you looked a lot more...I don't know, scary in pictures I guess. Sorry, that probably sounds really mean." Jackie hung her head in embarrassment and Elia laughed.

"No, it's perfectly all right. I get a little too into the zone when I battle and sometimes forget to turn my game face off after." Elia gave the tall girl a crooked grin and Jackie smiled back, purple eyes bright.

Cynthia rolled her eyes and started out the door, "I'm going to see Lance, I'll leave you two to get acquainted." She exited with a final whistle for Umbreon and let the doors swing shut behind her.

Jackie led Elia over to the table, "So. I'm guessing that Lucario and Infernape are yours?" She motioned to the two Sinnoh Pokemon who were still flanking their Trainer on either side.

Elia nodded, smiling brightly at the mention of her Pokemon, "Yes. Infernape was my starter, and Lucario I received as an Egg. Speaking of, I should probably let the rest of my team out. If you don't mind, of course?" Elia asked softly. Jackie grinned widely, "Dude yes! I wanna see the rest of your team! Ah, I should probably let mine out too." She mumbled, and Elia giggled.

They both produced some pokeballs from their belts and tossed them in the air.

From Elia's Pokeball's came a Luxray, a Leafeon, a Buizel, and a Staraptor.

From Jackie's Pokeball's came a Samurott, a Scrafty, an Audino, a Haxorus, an Emolga, and a Leavanny.

The Pokemon all called out as they were released.

Jackie and Elia were in awe of the others team.

"Dude, your Luxray is huge!"

"Your Samurott has such shiny shells!"

"Waaaah, your Buizel is so cute!"

They went on like that for awhile, complimenting the others team.

Meanwhile, the Pokemon decided to get acquainted with each other.

Samurott moved forward and bowed his head, **("It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Samurott, Jackie's starter."** )

Infernape grinned at the Water-type, **("I'm Infernape, and I'm Elia's starter." )**

Buizel hopped onto Samurott, sniffing at him curiously, **( "Wow, you're really big!")** Samurott chuckled deeply at the smaller water type. Leafeon and Luxray were both deep in conversation with Leavanny and Emolga, talking about the differences in the regions, the two grass types complaining about the cold parts of their respective regions.

Lucario and Scrafty seemed to be sizing the other up. Sparks of a rivalry sparked in their eyes.

Staraptor, ever the calm one, rolled his eyes at the two half fighting types, while Haxorus chuckled next to him. Audino was fretting, her little paws clasped in front of her and her feelers curling and uncurling due to her nerves.

Jackie and Elia laughed at their mingling Pokemon, glancing at the other Champion out of the corner of their eyes every so often.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I would really appreciate some constructive criticism since I would really love to get better at my writing!**

 **And if you wouldn't mind, I would greatly appreciate it if some of you submitted a few OC's! I need some Gym Leader, and Champions from all the regions (Except Sinnoh and Unova, of course).**

 **Please contact me if you're interested in submitting one or two :)**

 **~Rest**


End file.
